


MDMA

by astigmaticambition



Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a little fun at a rave ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2013.  
> Original summary: "A Klaine Ficlet __  
> Warnings: Sex, Drugs, and Rock n Roll.  
>  Notes: Everything I know of E, I gleaned from pop culture and Wikipedia. The original draft of this was frantically scribbled in dark pink gel pen in a metallic hot pink zebra stripe journal. Which is really, terribly, appropriate. _"_

At 10:00 sharp they arrived at the warehouse. Five minutes later, Kurt pressed a little white tablet to Blaine's tongue, then a shotglass to his lips. 

"Swallow."

So he did.

At 10:37 Blaine felt his fingertips tingling. He'd always has a fast metabolism. Kurt called him a lightweight, but shut up when Blaine slithered his hands down the back of Kurt's jeans.

They pulsed together on the makeshift dance floor. Puck has organized the rave, appointed himself DJ, and invited everyone they knew. The Warblers cancelled Fight Club for a night, to let him fill the warehouse with Cheerios, sorority girls, and desperate housewives.

Blaine only had eyes for Kurt. And hands for Kurt. And hips and lips and a quiet blasphemy for Kurt.

12:11, the witching hour. The high had long been quickening his blood but it would be over too soon. Now was the moment for wishes and magic. The other bodies disappeared into amorphous heat and pressure. Music collapsed to twin beats and the strobing lights soon followed. All the world was Kurt and all the world was Blaine. 

Fuck dancing.

Blaine dropped to his knees. Kurt whined at the loss of skin-on-skin (where had their shirts gone?) but forgave him when Blaine's fingers managed to pry Kurt's cock out of its denim restraint.

Now, Blaine could feel Kurt's pulse truly inside him. Firm yet delicate flesh, caressing his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Blaine was too far gone to give a proper blowjob, but Kurt was gone too, so Kurt just dragged his cock in a out of Blaine's mouth in time to the music.

Blaine swore he could taste Kurt's heartbeat.

It was too slow and Blaine was buzzing with energy. Kurt tasted delicious. Kurt tasted like soul and triumph and desire, but damn it, now Blaine needed more.

Blaine bounced up and led Kurt, unzipped, to his favorite private room. It used to be someone's office and the desk was clean and sturdy. With the Warblers he'd done a few body slams against the maple. With Kurt, it was a hard shove and slow crawl, guided by Kurt's fist in his hair, to wherever Kurt wanted Blaine's mouth to go. More cock sucking, throat fucking fun, until Kurt decided to undress him, throwing Blaine's clothes against the wall and Blaine himself against the door.

There was a window that started three inches from the top and ended halfway down, the blinds torn off years ago. Anyone looking in their direction could see Blaine's chest and face pressed to the glass, with Kurt behind him, holding him in place.

"Kurt, ohmygod, yes."

Blaine was trembling almost violently as Kurt's finger ghosted circled around his ass. Kurt grinned and nipped the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't see the reflection in the glass of Sebastian, stepping behind Kurt and opening a small bottle.

"Took you long enough."

"Quality takes time, Mr. Ed."

"Then this better be good, Tinkerbell."

Kurt slid a finger inside him, inexplicably wet, but Blaine didn't question it. Like he didn't question the second set of hands, trailing up the back of his legs.

He was torn from the glass and landed ass-first on the desk. He recovered in time to watch Kurt furiously strap Sebastian to the rolling chair with their belts.

Question it later.

Kurt. Kurt. "Kurt come fuck me."

Kurt came in one of Puck's enthusiastically provided glow-in-the-dark condoms, sprawled across the wood, Blaine bouncing on his cock like a lunatic. Blaine came a minute later, after pulling Sebastian's chair up to the desk, then kneeling over him and stroking onto his face.

Sebastian's expression was unknowable, and unimportant. They reassembled what clothing they could find, and left him in the dark.

1:38. The party was still raucous. Their orgasms had mostly sobered them, but the afterglow was stronger than ever. They cuddled on a ratty couch and waited out the dawn.

_Headcanon: They intend to nap the night off, but recover 20 minutes later for more dancing and fucking._


End file.
